I Want To Be Near You!
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Tener la resolución es algo difícil, eso sin mencionar ser capaz de confesarle a una de las chicas más hermosas de la preparatoria, pero ahí estoy yo, de nuevo, me encuentro debatiéndome entre hacerlo o no… Eso sin mencionar los problemas con los que me enfrente al ver frente a mí a su mejor amiga en uno de los lugares más alejados de la preparatoria, Asakura Rin-san...


¿Qué tal…? ¿O ha sido mucho tiempo…? ¿Es enserio… ahora con que nos saldrá?

Bueno, en primera, fue mucho tiempo lo reconozco, pero bueno tengo una excusa muy grande la Universidad sí que demanda y más de lo que pensé… pero bueno, sólo quiero decir a los lectores que valga la redundancia, lean esto, ya sea que seas nuevo, o viejo lector ya sea de mis historias o sólo hayas dado por casualidad o por error en este Fic, te agradezco de ante mano haber leído esto, se te agradece y te felicito y mucho, espero que sea de tu agrado…

Atte: Richy Escor, su amigo.

_Dadas las fechas y por muchas cuestiones más les traigo gracias a: Sychronicity Girl & IloveyugiohGX93, así como a Cristal12997, pero sin duda a Sychronicity y Cristal las cuales con sus comentarios y sus ánimos me hicieron posible este Fic, es un one-shot muy largo XD, por lo que espero les guste y que por supuesto les entretengan sin más que decir de momento nos vemos…_

_**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Sólo los uso con fines de diversión. **_

* * *

><p>De nuevo, aquí me encuentro debatiéndome entre hacerlo o no…<p>

-¡Vamos!… ¿¡Eres un hombre o no!? ¡Reúne todo el coraje que puedas Kagamine! –Me replico a mí por falta de resolución, pero mis malditos pensamientos entran en confrontación y la adrenalina que fluye por mi cuerpo solo me incita a dar otro paso al frente, por lo que suspiro de nuevo pesadamente, y aun sonrojado me voy acercando a mi objetivo…

Bueno… la cosa no esta sencilla como lo aparenta la escena…

Un chico de complexión delgada, caminando erradamente, y con un aparente colapso latente, se encuentran frente al casillero número 306…

Con una carta entre manos y murmurando ambigüedades se da media vuelta tras haberla introducido finalmente, después de haberlo estado pensándolo durante más de dos años…

-Seré franco… mi problema… me enamore a primera vista… fácil de comprender con la edad que tengo… estoy en esa edad en la que uno tiene un flechazo y se voltea todo su mundo por dicha persona… ¡Ese es mi problema bien!

-Ocurrió todo en un instante, tan efímero… tan irreal…

Viéndola caminar por los jardines principales de la preparatoria hace dos años, caminando entre sus amigas igual de populares, la toda glamorosa y única heredera de la familia Hatsune… la siempre sonriente Miku Hatsune-san, una chica inalcanzable para mí…

Pero… el haber visto su sonrisa por más de dos años, de estar siempre lo más posible cerca de ella he llegado a darme cuenta de estar en un punto sin retorno, a maldecir y gritar de pura necesidad mis sentimientos desde los más profundo de mi corazón… pues ya no los puedo contener, ¡Y vaya manera para decirlo!...

En una carta…

Será cursi, parecerá de primaria, pero no encuentro otra manera de hacerle llegar mis sentimientos, pues antes de haberme dado cuenta ya tenía escrito mi carta de amor…

* * *

><p>Creo que debí no haberlo hecho nunca…<p>

Porqué…

-¡Oye!... ¡Te estoy hablando a ti Kagamine!... –Una de las amigas más fieles y confiables de Hatsune-san se encuentra frente a mí, con mi carta en mano arrojándola y mirándome molesta, estando ambos en una de las zonas más apartadas de la escuela, tras haberme llamado horas antes…

-¡Sé un poco más consciente!... Miku-chan me dijo que este tipo de cosas le causan problemas…

Al día siguiente de haber colocado mi carta en su casillero…

Fui rechazado por una amiga de Hatsune-san…

Una de las integrantes del grupo de porristas de la preparatoria Vocaloid, el sol resplandeciente, la formidable y siempre radiante Asakura Rin-san…

_**¡Fue una derrota definitiva…!**_

* * *

><p>Me encuentro ahora sólo en mi asiento dentro del aula 2-A, con la cabeza contra mi pupitre, suspirando rendido y sin ánimos tras soportar la última materia de historia contemporánea…<p>

Frustrado vuelvo a exhalar aire y dejo volar mi imaginación…

-¡Era algo obvio! ¿Cierto...?

Ya sabía que esto iba a suceder ¿No…?

-¡Ella es la presidenta estudiantil!, ¡Una Ojou-sama en todo su esplendor!, ¡Una belleza…! ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien así?, Sí sólo soy un simple suplente del equipo de béisbol, las calificaciones excelentes no ameritan que pueda siquiera valer algo ante ella…

-No estaba pensando que me hiciera caso, pero… aun así… yo… yo… yo…

Miro por la ventana y la veo rodeada de sus amistades…

-De 3er año, clase A, Megurine Luka-senpai, con sus siempre aura de madurez conversando tranquilamente.

-De 2do año, clase B, Megpoid Gumi-san, una chica energética y siempre positiva riendo con sus ocurrencias.

-De 2do año, clase C, Akita Neru-san, una chica muy independiente y de siempre aspecto frío, pero sin duda muy buena en los estudios; siempre la veo encima de mi nombre al entregar calificaciones…

-De 1er año, clase B, Planets IA-san, una chica que siempre le gusta estar pintando y siendo creativa con sus singulares cuadros, mostrándoles a las demás su más nueva creación.

Por último, la mejor amiga de la presidenta Hatsune-san, de 2do año, clase A, Asakura Rin-san, la cual al notar mi mirar, me devuelve la mirada frunciendo el ceño…

Levantándome de mi lugar me fui hacía la planta baja cerca de la máquinas expendedoras y tome un refresco de cola, sin haberme percatado miré por unos minutos hacía la biblioteca central en las bancas anexas donde todo el grupo de Hatsune-san se encontraba.

-¡Oye!...

-Auch –Sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-¡No contemples a mis amigas con esos ojos de añoranza Kagamine-kun! –Mirándome con su porte único la rubia mantenía entres sus manos los apuntes de la sesión pasada -¿Porqué no sólo renuncias después de haber sido rechazado?, después de todo te comunique el rechazo está mañana… sin duda eres tan afeminado… ¡Eres tan inútil así como estás! –Riendo ligeramente hizo una ademan sarcástico con sus manos -¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás vacilando cómo un idiota?

-¡Cállate! –Le dije mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Espera… -acerco su mano a su oreja derecha –No te escuche Kagamine-kun

-¡Cállate! –Le volví a repetir aun manteniendo mi mirada en el suelo.

-Mmm… que pena por lo visto ni voz tienes enclenque…

-¡Qué te calles, ya lo sé sobre lo de Hatsune-san!, ¡No tienes por qué estar restregándomelo en cara! –Grité mientras tomaba mi maletín cerca del suelo y me reincorporaba lentamente, dándole la vuelta le dije antes de desaparecer por los pasillos… -_No te preocupes por ella, ya no volverá a incomodarla ni molestarla, aún hay mucha tarea para los próximos finales, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa… _

La rubia pareció pensarlo por unos instantes al ver el rostro derrotado del chico, por lo que dando una vuelta sobre si misma corrió en dirección del Kagamine que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal del colegio.

-¡O-oye!... ¡Espera!

Logrando tomar uno de los brazos del chico este se sorprendió un poco pero la miró por unos instantes, se le hizo extraño mirarla sin un rastro de molestia por lo que aun así teniendo precaución se zafó de su agarre y tenso su semblante.

-¿Qué sucede Asakura-san? ¿Por qué me detienes?

-Mmm… -Suspirando la chica rendida le hizo señas para que la siguiera hacía una zona despejada de los pasillos.

* * *

><p>-¿Bien de qué trata todo esto Asakura-san? Esto no es típico de ti…<p>

-Silencio, ¿Sí?, necesito un momento para explicar tu fallo…

-¿Fallo?

-¡Sí!, ¡Tú fallo?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Sí serás tan lento Kagamine-kun, escucha y presta atención ¿De acuerdo? –Mirando al rubio este sólo asintió mirando a la chica con desdén –Para empezar, ¿Estás consciente de que enviar una carta de amor a una chica es… afeminado?

-¿Es enserio? –Fingió interés y rodo los ojos.

-¿Tú que tan serio que me tomo haberte dicho esa observación Sr. Sherlook? –Mirando al chico de cerca inmutablemente, este acepto derrotado, continuando tosió ligeramente –Sí realmente quieres conseguir el corazón de una chica deberías… -Pensó por un momento sonriendo ladinamente al nervioso y enojado chico… -Mínimo deberías de agarrarla y abrazarla por detrás como hombre que eres…

El chico levanto una ceja y molesto dijo al aire…

-¡Sabes tienes razón…!

-¿Enserio?

-¡No!... ¡Te quivocas en eso Asakura-san!, si hago eso, sólo ganaré que me arresten por pervertido, eso sin mencionar en el esfuerzo que hice para poner la carta en su casillero…

-Eso no sirvió de nada… te diré un secreto –Sonrió triunfante –ella ni siquiera lo leyó, ¿Y sabes por qué?

-¿De qué rayos hablas ahora? –Dijo consternado y con furia Len, mientras se levantaba de la banca.

-Te lo diré en pocas palabras… el punto es que estás totalmente fuera de consideración, ¡Así de simple!

Tomo unos segundos que Len pensará lo que recientemente le habían revelado, suspirando rendido, coloco una de sus manos en sus bolsillos y sacó una soda la cual ofreció a su acompañante sorprendida por el gesto.

-¿No la beberás?

-¿Qué pretendes ahora Kagamine-kun?

-¡Nada! –Dijo con simpleza –Sólo intento ser amable para variar…

La chica lo pensó unos segundos y la tomó, observando su sabor por unos segundos sonrió al ver que se trataba de una naranjada, riendo por unos instantes, el rubio sonrió.

-¿Ahora de que te ríes tú?

-¡No!, de nada… -El rubio bajo la mirada y bebió de su bebida, tras unos segundos de silencio relajo sus músculos y miró hacia sus zapatos.

-¡Tienes razón Asakura-san!... ¿Pero, qué tan malo hay en mí…?

La rubia que tomaba su bebida lo vio con sutileza unos instantes antes de hablar….

_-En primer lugar es tu cabello, córtalo y cámbialo; eres muy simple y nunca sabes de que hablar ¿No?; siempre que intentas mentir arrugas tu frente ligeramente, acaso no sabes hacer algo mejor__**;**__ Eres un tipo súper entusiasta, y créeme eso asusta__**;**__ Obtuviste un 99% en la otra prueba en la prueba de matemáticas, tienes años sin poder ganar a Neru-chan por el primer lugar__**;**__ Eres tan descuidado que tus botones están en el lugar equivocado, no puedes ser un poco más reacio con eso__**;**__ tienes un horrible sentido de la moda, ¿No me digas que aun conservas aquella camisa con cuadros de hace dos años?__**;**__ Tu escritorio está tan desordenado que me sorprende que logres acomodar tanta basura en tan poco espacio; No tienes ni un gramo de amor por la limpieza__**;**__ cuando hablas con tus amigos tu voz es demasiado fuerte que de costumbre, ¿No puedes ni armar un jaleo con tus amigos?; Actúas tan tontamente cada vez que hablas con chicas lindas__**;**__ Sólo porque estás en un club de deportes, te emocionas demasiado por los festivales deportivos; y sin embargo tiendes a saltarte las actividades del club, porque si no lo has notado intentabas irte a casa hoy__**;**__ eres sin duda despistado y torpe, rompes las cosas con demasiada facilidad; ¿no puedes usar tu mochila con más cuidado?__**;**__ acomoda adecuadamente tus zapatos cuando te los quites, ¿De acuerdo?; Hay ocasiones extrañas en las que repentinamente te callas, ¿Qué hay con eso?__**;**__ ¿Darás una mal impresión si te duermes en clase aunque te sepas las lecciones... sólo entorpeces más tú imagen ¿Lo sabías?... seguiría hablando pero creo que no terminaría nunca... _

Mirando al chico que por cada palabra que decía de él este se queda más callado y más bajaba la cabeza…

-¿Kagamine-kun…?, ¿Kagamine-kun…? –Tocando ligeramente su hombro está casi se va de espaldas por el repentino desplegué del chico -¿Oye que rayos te pasa? –Mirándolo de mala manera se dio cuenta de su repentina posición (Estando contra la pared con el chico respirándole muy cerca de la cara).

-¿Cómo qué, qué rayos me pasa?, ¿Por qué rayos tienes que ir tan lejos con las cosas?

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo asombrada por el repentino desplante del chico, temblando ligeramente –De cualquier forma sólo estaba intentando animarte -_"Te enojas fácilmente sabias"_¸ ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡Entiende que te intentaba ayudar porque me siento responsable desde que metí la pata en toda esta situación!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes Asakura! –Gritó a todo pulmón bajando la cabeza y soltándola en el proceso –En verdad tú no entiendes… es sólo que no se puede hacer nada, ¡lo hecho, hecho está!, ella no se tomó ni la molestia de leer la carta… pero, aun así no tenía por qué decirle a una amiga que me rechace… porqué… -Levantando la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos miró a la rubia destrozado –Si iba a rechazarme, desearía que lo hiciera apropiadamente…

La Asakura, simplemente miró la escena con melancolía… Pensando…

-Llorando de nuevo… -Suspiró –Es tan molesto… -Río ligeramente sonrojada y le toco el hombro… -Mira… si te sientes tan frustrado, ¡Entonces sólo triunfa sobre Hatsune Miku-chan!

-¿Eh…?

-¡Enserio con estos chicos de hoy!, -Dijo con un bufido mientras se tocaba la cabeza ligeramente -¡Estoy diciendo que deberías hacer que Miku-chan diga "waaa… debería de haber aceptado esa carta en ese entonces" y hacer que lamente haberte rechazado!

-Pero… pero…

-¡Nada de peros Kagamine-kun!

-¿Qué rayos debería de hacer Asakura-san?

Bajando la mirada y dando la vuelta arrojo molesta su envase vació en el basurero -¿Por qué rayos debería ir tan lejos por ti idiota? –Suspirando bajo la mirada –Yo… no sé, ¿Estás en el club de béisbol no?, ¿Por qué no intentas esforzarte más en esa área?, todos van a animar al equipo de béisbol de la escuela, te diré un secreto a Miku-chan le gustan los deportistas, así que, ¿Por qué no muestras tu lado _cool _ahí?

-¡Pero… aun estando en el equipo soy sólo un sustituto, nunca logro hacer que me acepten como titular, es por ello que me suelo saltar las prácticas cómo dices! –Colocando una cara seria, la miro con negación –Además, trabajar duro para vengarme, ¿No crees que es algo…?

-¡Sabes que! –Exploto la rubia frustrada por las negativas del chico -¡No me importa que pases el resto de tu vida así! –Te daré la razón en parte por qué Miku-chan fue deshonesta contigo… -Dándose la vuelta se fue caminando por el pasillo exterior despidiéndose…

_-Pero incluso yo he pensado que no valdría la pena rechazar apropiadamente a alguien sin agallas, cómo tú._

_**¡Tan afeminado…!**_

Tras unos instantes tras ver a la rubia desaparecer por las puertas, engroso la mirada y miro al cielo…

* * *

><p><em>-¡Tac!... ¡Tac!... ¡Tac!... ¡Tac!...<em> –El siguiente _¡Tac!... ¡Tac!..._ –El siguiente _-¡Tac!... ¡Tac!..._

El sonido de la bola siendo golpeada por el mismo bate, sin descanso, sin tregua mirando hacía el horizonte como cada una se alejaba y desaparecían…

Los jugadores que también practicaban miraban con cierta sorpresa y hasta cierto miedo el entrenamiento del rubio que miraba con fiereza la máquina lanzadora de pelotas.

_-¡Tac!... ¡Tac!... ¡Tac!... _–El siguiente, ¡Vamos, más rápido!, ¡_Tac!... ¡Tac!..._ –El siguiente _-¡Tac!..._

Los demás que practicaban ligeramente se acercaron y miraban extrañados la actitud de su miembro suplente…

-¿Qué rayos hace Kagamine ahora? –Pregunto el líder del equipo, un azulino que recién llegaba al sub-capitán pelimorado -¿Qué mosco le pico?

-No lo sé, Shion-san, pero desde hace días ha estado así… -Respondió con miedo

-¿Por qué está practicando tan duro?, ¿Quién es el ahora? –Pregunto aun asombrado por la puntería de su resguardo.

-No sé, pero solía tener un rostro siempre decaído Shion-senpai responde un peli-blanco con bate en mano.

En su mente el peliazulino, mira en esos ojos del Kagamine su alma… la cual parecía _como si se quisiera vengar de alguien…_

* * *

><p>Mientras pasaban los días entrenaba y hacía rutinas de lagartijas en plena luz del día…<p>

1, 2, 3… 15, 16,18… 34, 39…

Sudando y manteniendo la concentración…

_-¿Alguien sabe dónde están nuestras pelotas extras?, teníamos algunas ¿Cierto?_

Sí teníamos Shion-san, pero Kagamine-kun las destrozo todas durante sus entrenamientos…

_-Enserio…_

-Sí…

_-¿Kagamine…-san?_

-El nombre del chico que siempre está practicando…

* * *

><p>En plenas lluvias de agosto, cuando el agua caí a cantaros y el frío viento no cesaba, moviendo las ramas y copas de los árboles con fiereza…<p>

_-¿Aún está corriendo?_

Con el peso de un neumático en la cintura, seguía haciendo el recorrido diario a la pista como de costumbre…

_-¡Kagamine-kun sí que tiene agallas!_

_**-¡Eso lo veremos…! ¡No resistirá mucho tiempo el estar en la cima!**_

* * *

><p>Limpiando las bolas usadas tras los entrenamientos, mientras práctica…<p>

_-¡Oye… yo siempre pensé que Kagamine-senpai era capaz!_

-En eso te doy toda la razón mi kuhai-kun está haciendo exactamente como le enseñe…

_-No olviden que el rayo dorado… mostró resultados durante el último partido también…_

-Deberíamos de ponerlo de bateador…

* * *

><p>Haciendo las caminatas tempraneras de cada fin de semana con el equipo entero…<p>

Una figura lo mira a la distancia, y se queda observándolo como lo ha estado haciéndolo los últimos 8 meses, siempre con una sonrisa detrás de las rejas del campo de entrenamiento…

* * *

><p>Para que después tras los últimos exámenes, después de llegar el momento de oro, en la final interestatal el equipo de la preparatoria Vocaloid contra la imbatible e invicta escuela Utaloid…<p>

La novena entrada y el marcador apretado… todo depende de este momento, el bateador Kagamine Len mira al pícher y espera el lanzamiento que definirá el todo por el todo, con dos outs y bases llenas…

Suspira y controla su respiración…

Controla su agarre y mira por última vez el suelo…

Exhala y mueve el bate a la vez que la bola se acerca…

_**-¡Tac…!**_

Sólo se logra ver cómo la bola desaparece lejos del estadio… logrando el milagro que el equipo necesitaba… un _home run__**…**_

Los aficionados… los comentaristas, los mismos jugadores y el mismo Len… se quedaban sin palabras al ser testigos que después de 10 años de no haber podido ganar la copa, sea hoy el día histórico del sí se pudo…

Entre las gradas, entre los murmullos de alegría de los miles de aficionados, un par de chicas miraban cómo el rubio corría por las bases mientras el equipo contrario bajaba la mirada y dejaban correr a los demás jugadores contrarios…

La rubia que era abrazada por su amiga peliverde, estaba sorprendida mientras está miraba sonroja aun absorta al chico en la cancha…

En el campo, el rubio llego con sus amigos que celebraban su logro…

_-Buen trabajo Kagamine-senpai acabas de hacer el juego…_

_-Ni que decir Kagamine-san eres la estrella del momento…_

_-Te lo has ganado Kagamine… ¡Tienes que seguir así para mañana durante el entrenamiento!, ¡Voy a seguir presionando a los miembros titulares! ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Capitán –Sonríe el rubio y aprieta la mano que le ofrecía el peliazul _

-¡Después de todo finalmente después de tanto tiempo nuestra escuela…!

_-Lo sé capitán pero la única venganza que quiero conseguir es…_

* * *

><p>Aquí está Kagamine-kun –Se acerca la Asakura, en el mismo lugar dónde había rechazado hace 8 meses al rubio, acercándole una carta adornada de colores verdes y amarillos –Esto es de Miku-chan.<p>

Mientras el rubio miraba estoico mirando a la chica que le sonreía…

-Por dios alégrate de una vez, ¡Mira que bien te fue Kagamine! –Colocando la carta en la mano del chico esta jugo con sus manos -¿Te sientes mejor ahora que has completado tu meta y te has vengado tú mismo?, ¡Anímate!... ¡Vamos sonríe!

-Asakura… -Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?, si quieres la rechazo por ti, hay un montón de chicas a quienes ahora les gustas de cualquier forma… -Sonriendo ladinamente se alejaba paso a paso de él –Gracias a todo tu esfuerzo, finalmente estás en la posición de bateador que tanto querías Señor popular…

-Señor popular… ahora… ¿Verdad…? –Murmura por debajo –E-e-esssoo… no fue por lo que yo trabaje tan duro Asakura Rin-san.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo ahora de buenas a primeras? –Le golpeo ligeramente el hombro y sonrió, mientras regresaba a su lugar -¡A mí no me puedes engañar!, ¡Lo hiciste para vengarte! O ¿No…? Todo por Miku-chan…

Dándose media vuelta la rubia se despedía al viento mientras terminaba de alabar al chico.

-Bueno, si vas a salir con ella al menos creo que deberías de esperar algunos días… ¡Te lo mereces por lo mínimo Kagamine Len-kun! –Cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada murmuro al aire… -Recuerda… como te dije la última vez, no con una carta… actúa como hombre y…

No pudo terminar de hablar por qué sintió dos pares de brazos abrazándola con fuerza… con calidez y firmeza que perdió la noción del tiempo efímeramente por unos instantes…

-¡Idiota! –Gritó encolerizada y sonrojada la rubia -¡Abrazas a la persona equivocada!

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Te equivocas en eso! –Manteniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica susurro cerca de su oído jugando con los cabellos rubios de la chica en el proceso –De la única persona de la que quería obtener mi venganza… ¡Eras tú Asakura!

-Déjame ir… por favor… ¡No entiendes que soy la persona equivocada!, ¡Yo no soy Miku-chan!

-No… no te soltaré… -Grito reacio haciendo más presión mientras controlaba los movimientos fuertes que comenzaban a cesar…

-No me hagas repetirlo idiota… -Susurraba en voz baja –Déjame ir… Len…

-No, no quiero… no te dejare ir sin que hayas dicho que soy _cool_…Rin…

La chica pensó las cosas por un momento pero sólo bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños…

-Escucha Len… no me hagas las cosas más difíciles…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no quieres entenderme Rin?, ¿Crees que no lo entendí?, ¿Qué me di cuenta que eres la única que desde hace años me mirabas y me tenías en _consideración_?, ¿Por qué crees que me esforcé tanto estos últimos 8 meses sin descanso, sin tregua?, ¡Quería ser alguien distinto sentir que estaba a tú altura!, ¡Por dios… todo lo entendí ese día que hablamos! –Levantando la mirada, la chica se dio media vuelta al notar mojadas sus manos y mirar al chico decidido…

Por otro lado…

El rubio se quedó sin palabras al mirar a la Asakura…

Llorando y con los ojos rojos miró una de las facetas que nunca espero ver en ella…

A una Rin sin esa mascara que siempre cargaba, sin esa aura fría si no a la verdadera…

-Rin…

-Are… are… -Se tocó los ojos con los bordes de las manos, pero porque será que mi alergia se presentó fuera de temporada –Exclamo intentando torcer una sonrisa, mientras sentía las manos del chico colocaba más cerca su rostro de ella aun de espaldas…

-Deja de jugar… y sólo suéltame si no…

Si no…

No podre dar la vuelta y besarte ¿Cierto…?

Mientras el chico atónito, sorprendido, correspondido y siendo besado sin aun poder corresponder con la misma intensidad que le proporcionaba la chica, estaba lejos de entender lo que se suscitaba en la cabeza de la Asakura…

-Ah… ah… creo que… acabo de perder una amiga…

Al romper el contacto, la rubia sonrió mostrándole la lengua aun con su dignidad y orgullo intactos…

-¡No deberías dejar que una chica te bese primero! –Aun sonrojada y nerviosa **_-¡Seguirás siendo siempre un afeminado en todo Len…!_**

Viendo correr a la chica lejos de él, el Kagamine admiraba a la chica a lo lejos…

**Te diste la vuelta y tu sonrisa era tan brillante…**

-Rayos… por lo visto mi revancha fue fallida… e increíblemente fui derrotado de nuevo…

_**Sin duda la vida sería más interesante con Rin Asakura a su lado…**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!... Te agradezco por haber leído hasta el final, espero haber logrado algo con mi historia, sin más que decir nos veremos en el próximo proyecto. See you later my Friends…<p>

Atte: Richy Escor

PD: Felices Fiestas a todos los lectores, ¡Pero sin duda más a ti!…


End file.
